


“It’s three in the morning...”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tim Drake, I just realized how long this fic actually is after I copied from word to here lol, I'm proud of myself for not forgetting to tag it this time heh, Mentioned Dick Grayson - Freeform, Sort Of, donut hunting, why can't I be like this with regular male Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: Jason heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as he held her close against him, “Tim,” he started off, “It’s three in the morning,” he continued, “And you want some fucking donuts?” he drawled out, pulling back to look at her.





	“It’s three in the morning...”

**Author's Note:**

> I've re-read this fic twice I think and I'm sure I forgot to mention the part where Tim was on her period? But now you know, that was the reason why she was craving for donuts at three in the morning and why Jason was stroking her tummy.
> 
> And in case you think I was making the flavors of the donuts up, you, my dear, are greatly mistaken because I had done my research on unique donut flavors and I'm kind of proud of it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for leaving comments! I appreciate those who left bookmarks and kudos too but receiving comments had always made me feel motivated at times hahhah.
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little.

“Jason,” a voice called out to him. “Jay – Jaybird,” the voice continued persistently.

Jason grumbled, keeping his eyes shut for the time being as he dragged his companion closer against him. The gesture made the other hit his chest though and Jason could hear a small ‘oomph’ muffled on his chest.

“Tim what the fuck,” his voice held no venom though, it was just hoarse and truth be told he was just a tad bit annoyed because his sleep was disturbed.

Vigilantes never really slept but a chance of a shuteye once in a while was all the sleep they could get. As much as he loved Tim, couldn’t she at least wait until Jason was functioning properly in the morning?

He could hear Tim’s wince, “Sorry,” she whispered apologetically.

Jason kind of hated at how instantly he had forgiven Tim though, he _had_ gone soft. Damn it. Jason made a mental note to himself to beat up extra guys later that night when patrolling. That was for sure both for his sake and for Tim’s sake.

In case Dick saw how soft he had become to, surely he wouldn’t stay still. He would probably tease him to no end and Jason would die than hear his cooing at how adorable his little wing had become. Just imagining the older man’s presence made a chill run down his spine.

When he felt as if he had gotten a hand of his body, Jason sighed with a hand rubbing onto his face as if to erase the sleep away from his eyes. “What ‘s it?” his voice held a gentler tone after he cleared his throat, the one he would use specially for Tim.

Opening his eyes little by little, he was then met with the crystal blue eyes he had come to love so much. “Donuts,” was all she said simply, his irises gleaming in the night due to the moonlight.

Jason stared blankly at her, “Donuts,” he deadpanned, blank as ever. “Tim, what the actual fuck – what time is it?” he groaned against his hand and looked around sluggishly.

“Three in the morning,” she mumbled lowly.

Jason heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as he held her close against him, “Tim,” he started off, “It’s three in the morning,” he continued, “And you want some fucking donuts?” he drawled out, pulling back to look at her.

Tim looked guilty though so it was enough to thaw the coldness in his voice, “Tim,” he winced when she jerked a little, “Sorry, baby bird, ‘m still sleepy and you know how grumpy I could get when I don’t get enough sleep,” he slurred out and shut his eyes tightly for a brief moment before opening them again.

“I’m sorry,” she fidgeted a little and Jason gently rubbed her small back, she looked fragile as always but Jason knew deep down she was a lot tougher than she looked. She managed to fool a lot of people that way. “Um, you don’t have to go with me – I was just telling you that I’m going to get donuts,” she muttered softly.

Jason directed his hand to comb her hair back, “I’ll go with you,” he mused lowly. “Knowing you, you were probably thinking of what flavor I would take, right?” one glance at her flushed cheeks were enough of an indication.

“I mean – I _know_ what flavors you would want but I just,” she made a vague gesture with her hand before tucking herself under Jason’s chin. It was a very adorable gesture.

Ugh. He really couldn’t stay mad at her – not with those baby blue eyes staring back at him.

“I know,” then he sighed lightly through his nose, “’m sorry, Timmy,” he mumbled softly, “Let’s go get you your donuts, ‘kay?” he continued, peppering kisses all over her face.

Tim made a pleased sound on the back of her throat and the small smile reserved for Jason only came to view, just from the sight of it made Jason’s chest to expand ten times compared to its normal size. He could only feel like this around Tim and Tim only.

Jason gingerly pressed a hand against Tim’s abdomen and stroked the clothed skin tenderly, Tim hummed softly at the gesture. At times like these, Jason was proud of himself to be able to make Tim comfortable – to make her let her guards down around him like this.

“‘kay,” she replied fondly and moved slightly away so that Jason could stretch his body cat-like then got off the bed to get dressed.

As Jason put on his leather jacket, Tim herself put on Jason’s hoodie and followed behind Jason when he started to walk towards the hallway and eventually to open the front door. She followed him around like a duckling; one of her hands pinching the t-shirt Jason was wearing underneath the leather jacket.

Jason wore his boots as Tim slipped her feet into her running shoes. Jason was the one who closed the door behind them and wrapped an arm loosely around Tim’s waist, pulling her closer against his warm body as they walked to the lift.

It _was_ a bit chilly outside, now that Tim thought about it after they had gone out of the lift and out of the building. Tim really appreciated the heat Jason was applying against her abdomen. Period cramps, well, to put it simply it was her time of the month and that was also the reason why she had craved for donuts in the wee hours of morning.

“Thank you,” Tim mumbled softly, a little muffled since she was pressed against Jason’s side – she didn’t mind though. Jason was like a walking human heater to her anyway.

Jason let out a small faint grunt to her; she felt it more than heard it though, due to the vibration she felt against his chest. A small smile found its way to Tim’s lips and she laughed softly with Jason staring at her in confusion.

“Anyway, any particular donuts you wanna eat?” Jason shivered for a slight moment because of the cold wind passing through them and instinctively shielding Tim away from another gush of the cold wind.

Tim hummed softly in the back of her throat and rested her head against Jason’s bulky frame, mulling over the question for a while. “Grilled cheese,” she said after a while.

Jason looked at her as if Tim announced to him that she was the Joker. “Tim – _what?_ Grilled cheese isn’t a donut,” he looked baffled and Tim couldn’t help but to laugh.

“No – they have it, grilled cheese donut,” she nodded when Jason just looked at her stupidly. “It’s the donut shop behind the bookstore you loved so much,” she continued on when Jason didn’t look like he was convinced.

“I’m not kidding!” she threw her hands in the air and Jason took the advantage to lift her up from under her arms, making her yelp in surprise and gripping onto his shoulders almost immediately. “I’m ninety-nine percent sure they had a twenty-four-seven sign on their store!” she reasoned.

“That’s a bit far, don’t you think?” he cocked his head to the side, frowning in the slightest. “Wanna go by my bike instead then?” he suggested, gesturing his head towards the parking lot where his bike was located.

Tim pressed her lips into a thin line, thinking it over. “Sure thing,” she then nodded as Jason put her down, her hands remained on his shoulders for a while though.

Jason interlaced their fingers together when Tim finally put her hands off him and tugged her closer to him, whether it was to dodge her away from the cold wind, to warm her up, or to keep her safe from weirdos hanging around at three in the morning, Tim didn’t know. But she wasn’t opposed to it.

“I didn’t know you were so clingy,” she found herself saying and before she could take it back, Jason grumbled under his breath and when Tim looked at him – his face was flushed. It triggered her to blush too for some unknown reason.

“Shut up,” he snapped with no bite, “I didn’t know you were so nosy,” he mocked her and Tim just laughed at his antics. “Besides, the one who demands donuts at three in the morning shouldn’t complain much,” he huffed out childishly.

Tim flashed him a wide smile and laughed softly, “It’s not like you’re complaining,” more like Tim didn’t see him complaining in the slightest. “And you might not know this but as far as I can remember, I saw that they made a chili dog donut so,” she side-eyed Jason.

The woman froze in her tracks at the sparkling interest in Jason’s blue-green irises. With his lips pressed into a tight line, he looked like he was trying his best not to smile out of interest but they both know that it was useless. Tim had seen the look on Jason’s face and Jason couldn’t back down. Not now.

Jason would die – like _men_.

“You could’ve probably started off with that first, Timmers,” he mumbled as he pressed his lips against his palm, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment.

Tim couldn’t help but to smile as she stared at him though. “You’re really obsessed with chili dogs, aren’t you?” her tone was fond and nowhere near taunting.

That was probably what Jason loved about her – but she didn’t need to know that. Not now at least.

“Y’know, I’m really startin’ to really wanna shut that pretty lips of yours, Timmy,” Jason lazily drawls out with a lopsided smirk, his head cocked to the side.

Tim shrugs her shoulders, crystal blue eyes gleaming under the light of a nearby lamp post, “No one’s stopping you though,” she mused to herself with a playful smile directed towards the taller man.

As Jason cupped the back of her neck, Tim yelped when their foreheads were knocked together. She rubbed her sore forehead with one hand and was about to complain to Jason about it until Jason sealed their lips together for a brief moment.

“Ha, it really did work,” his smug face said it all and Tim really wanted to hit his face with her bo staff right now.

Tim shoved his chest and scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Maybe I just gave you an opening,” she didn’t though, Jason caught her by surprise and she wouldn’t want to admit it.

Jason retaliated by smacking a wet obnoxious kiss onto Tim’s cheek, making her yelp and squeal with a high-pitched voice. He flashed her a smirk when she wiped the wetness away from her cheek with a grimace.

Tim grumbled under her breath, ignoring the heat in her cheeks and punched Jason on the side as she approached his bike. She grabbed her helmet and put it on, glaring at Jason who was dragging his legs towards her with his hands in his pockets.

“Hurry up or I’m going to eat your bike,” she whined out petulantly and crossed her arms against her chest, puffing out her cheeks just to bait Jason to walk faster to the bike.

Jason barked out a laugh at that and shook his head in disbelief, “Now you’re just being over dramatic, princess,” Tim’s cheeks flamed at that but she just watched as Jason put on his helmet and got on the bike. “C’mon,” Tim couldn’t see it but she guessed that Jason was grinning. The bastard.

With a huff, Tim got onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Jason’s waist as he accelerated to the donut shop. It didn’t take long and traffic wasn’t as bad as it usually was because at least at this time, crime slept.

Tim took off her helmet, handing it to Jason as she got off the bike. The fresh smell of donuts filled her nose as she opened the entrance door, ah, yes, donuts. The only reason why she would go hunting for it with her boyfriend.

The man behind the cashier seemed like he was lacking of sleep and clearly didn’t expect anyone to come at this time of the day because he looked baffled. Tim ignored him and looked over at the variety of donuts available at that moment.

“One dozen please,” she suddenly said, “I’ll have grilled cheese, green tea cheesecake, coffee, mac ‘n cheese, chili dog, and the old dirty bastard, all two of each,” she handed over the exact amount of bills needed with a ‘thank you’ and walked outside as if nothing had happened.

Jason was sitting on the bike, cigarette hanging low on his lips and Tim wanted to curse at this man for being too handsome underneath the lamp post light at something past three in the morning.

“I got our donuts,” she showed him the plastic back concealing the box and Jason made a low hum in the back of his throat in acknowledgement.

“Great, let’s go home then,” he said whilst stubbing out his cigarette onto the ground and put on his helmet, he helped Tim wore hers because she seemed like she wouldn’t be letting go of the donuts anytime soon.

Jason took his time in driving back to their apartment and Tim happily got off his bike once they were in the parking lot of the said apartment. He took off her helmet for her and took off his but Tim had already walked to the lobby.

The little pretty snob.

The tall man made sure to sweep her off her feet by carrying her bridal style, earning a startled squeak from Tim herself and a small giggle from the receptionist lady. He entered the lift as if he weren’t carrying a pretty girl in his arms holding donuts.

Tim didn’t weigh that much so Jason carried her until they were in front of the door to their apartment, he held the donuts as Tim unlocked the door but Jason was the one who closed and locked it. Tim seemed preoccupied with opening the box of donuts as she walked to the living room. Jesus _Christ_ this girl.

By the time Jason took off his boots, Tim was already munching onto her – Jason guessed – green tea cheesecake one and she handed Jason his chili dog. Jason thanked her with a low voice and hummed thoughtfully after he took the first bite.

Tim stared at him curiously, “How does it taste?”

Jason grunted lowly with a shrug of his shoulders, “The original chili dog’s better,” and he smiled at Tim’s merry laughter ringing throughout the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing style and that's about it I think?
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
